Not like me
by WingNut04
Summary: Karma was walking to class when he comes across something he didn't expect, a crying Hinano.


**First thing I would like to say is that yes this is kind of a Karma x Hinano One-Shot.**

 **Second thing is that I know these two characters don't really interact at all and I know they are interested in other people from the show but for some reason I love them together so thought I would give it a go.**

 **I in NO way, shape or form own Assassination Classroom.**

Once again Karma was walking to school late, he had decided he wanted to sleep some more so he did.

He knew him coming in late annoyed korosensei and that was always a fun thing to do. However it didn't matter how many times he annoyed the yellow octopus of a teacher, it didn't hinder his ability to dodge whatever they threw at him.

He was walking through the woods that was around the classroom on the mountains and he was once again coming up with new ways to possibly end his teachers life but was coming up with less and less plans each day which irritated him.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard something. He turned his head to left and was now sure that he was hearing someone sobbing.

He walked through some bushes and came to a tree to see the last person he expected to be crying in a ball under a tree. Hinano the girl who was always smiling and always positive.

He thought something must of happened to make her like this "What's wrong?" he asked.

She jumped when she heard his voice, she obviously hadn't heard him approaching. She instantly started wiping her tears away "oh hey Karma coming in late again?" she asked putting on her happy smile and tone.

Karma wasn't buying it though "don't treat me like an idiot, what's wrong?" he said a little more harsh than he meant.

She normally would of flinched at his tone but thanks to all the training to be an assassin she wasn't as scared of him as she was before.

She looked up and in to his eyes and was surprised to see that he was actually interested "why do you care?" she asked in a rather harsh tone.

Karma smirked at her question, this really isn't the Hinano that he was used too "something must really of got to you to make you like this" he said arrogantly.

"Screw you" she said standing up and then pushed Karma away "you don't understand how I feel" she said while her eyes watered and were threatening to fall again.

Karma was shocked by the violence which is the last thing he expected from her, she went to push him again but he stood his ground so he wouldn't move backwards this time.

"It's not fair" she said and then shocked Karma even more when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and started crying into his chest.

He physically stiffened, he had done many things in his life but comforting a girl like this was not one of them, she had gone from sad to angry to sad again so quick.

He soon eased into the hug and put his arms around her small frame "what's wrong?" he asked again but this time much softer.

She kept her head against his chest "the world is going to end" she said in a defeated and saddened tone.

Karma nodded "we don't know for sure, we still have a lot of time left to kill him" he said understanding what was going on in her mind. The fact that the world might end in less than a year must of gotten to her, not that he could blame her.

"We're not going to kill him, he is too fast for us" she said as she was strangely finding herself comfortable against Karma.

Much to her dislike he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from him so he could look her in the eyes "i know it seems impossible but on my first day I got one of his tentacles, Nagisa is making amazing progress that he may even be able to match me one day" his tone was so honest that it was starting to give her confidence again "i am not sure how long it will take but we will kill Korosensei before the deadline" he flashed his confident smile.

Hinano then gave her own genuine smile "your right" she said happily and started walking towards the classroom but turned around "Thank you Karma, I needed that talk" she blushed slightly.

Karma smiled back "let's go kill that octopus bastard" he said as the two students made their way to class.

 **So let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
